Pony Showdown
by oklin
Summary: A millenary tournament with the promise of eternal life and the way in which the constestants lives will interwine in the process.


Pony Showdown

Chapter 1

The crows wandered menacingly over the tired pony, they had been waiting for him to drop dead during the last few hours but surprisingly he kept going. The desert is no place for a pony, especially a stallion. But this was not an ordinary stallion my friends...No...The poor thing had been born with no bones at all, it was all thanks to witchcraft and a twisted sense of justice Mother Nature had for this poor filly.

"It's a boy!" The doctor in charge of the birth cried while holding him in his hooves, the small baby pony looked at the other ponies in the room in a confused way. The mother and the father both seemed relieved about the healthy conditions of their newborn that was until the whole thing fell to the ground with a loud _Plop!_ His whole body was blue, flat and mushy-looking as he moved on the ground on the shape of a perfect circle. The mother, the father and the whole medical staff screamed in horror as they watched the newborn bob around happily sadly it was too much to take for the mother who already suffered a strong heart disease and passed away at that very instant. The father horrified and ashamed of his horrifying newborn fled the room and was never seen again.

The years passed as "Bob" nicknamed by the pony scientists was held at the Quantum Pony Facility in which he was monitored and studied twenty-four hours a day. They all huddled together with a birthday cake that they laid next to Bob as they sang him happy birthday, it was Bob's fifth birthday which he had been expecting for months and months. After he blew the candles he noticed his height had increased a few centimeters and could now raise his head higher than before which allowed him to chat with the scientists every now and then, despite his short age Bob had developed an intricate and resourceful mind which allowed him to be at the same vocabulary level as an adult pony.

One fateful day a top-secret experiment in the facility went horribly wrong as the facility was being torn apart by powerful machines that had become self-aware, Blob was perfectly aware of what was happening and decided to escape as soon as possible.

All doors were shut down by the powerful Master Computer who controlled the machine rebellion, luckily Bob as the puddle of goo he was this allowed him to scuttle under the doors without being noticed by any of the robot sentries and soon was breathing fresh air as the facility behind him was being destroyed.

Without a second thought he moved as fast as he could throughout the forest surrounding the secret research facility.

A few days had passed and Bob had been holding up pretty horribly against the wild, he was unable to move any further and knew that his journey was over. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate as a blob that had no purpose in life and was unable to even live a normal one.

The strong scent of tea awoke him, as he opened his eyes and observed his surroundings he noticed he had legs and hooves, this shocked him and immediately stood up amazed as a zebra observed him from a chair.

"Ah...You're alive after all, and I thought I would be able to use you as my next sacrifice for the old ones" She giggled and poured tea in a cup next to her, she then offered the drink to Bob "Drink..It's good for you" Without hesitation Bob took the cup with his new hooves and dropped it, with a small sound the cup broke in many pieces as it hit the ground. "The zebra watched the cup brake and frowned"

"Oops...my bad, I'm still not getting used to this" Bob said while raising his hooves.

"Young one, I see potential in you...yes...The old ones do not lie, I have cured you of your illness and now you must help me"

The zebra spoke with a heavy accent just like any other Zebra would. "I am very grateful for what you did but, what exactly do you want me to do?" Bob answered puzzled.

"I want you to enter the Pony Showdown next to me" The zebra answered with a certain gleam in her eyes "Me? In a fighting tournament? Don't be ridiculous I have no fighting skills" Bob remembered the time he had read something about the Pony Showdown, it was some kind of fighting tournament in which ponies battle to a certain limit until destroying their opponents magic shields.

"Do not be silly young one...Trying hitting that pot over there" The zebra said confidently as she pointed a pot on the far corner of the room. "Do it without moving"

"Ok...Whatever you say" Bob raised his hoof and to his surprise it extended to the other side of the room and smashed the pot "WOW!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

The zebra laughed in a calmed way.

"I can train you young one, with this ability you can surely win the tournament…after all it is the least you can do in exchange for me saving your life and curing your disease."

Bob sighted for a moment

"I suppose you're right...It is kind of cool anyway, I could get used to this...What else can I do?"

"You can expand and contract your body as well as stretch it in any way possible" The zebra answered calmly as she drank tea from another cup

"By the way…I'm Bob…what's your name miss" Spoke Bob gleefully.

"You can call me Ki'yiggara young one...I mean Bob" The zebra responded in a mysterious way.

"By the way, you've been in a coma for quite some time" The zebra quickly added

"Quite some time? How much exactly?" Bob answered worried.

"Five years my dear"


End file.
